


Ice-cream Assassin

by More_Excitement



Category: daredevil - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ice-cream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement
Summary: 寒冷的冬天，一场由草莓冰淇淋引发的争吵。Bullseye愤然离去，并且决定接单刺杀Wilson Fisk.但是一边喝西北风一边吃冰淇淋肯定对身体不好……
Relationships: Daredevil/Bullseye, Kingpin/Bullseye





	Ice-cream Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Bullseye视角。

Ice-cream Assassin

好吧。我承认自己接受了些新工作。一群不要命的神经病给了我一堆钱让我杀一个不幸的白痴。因为那个不幸的白痴挡了他们的财路。

好吧。我承认我认识那个不幸的白痴——我的前任雇主，威尔逊菲斯克。前不久我们闹翻了——我不小心把草莓冰淇淋洒到他的白西装上，他非常愤怒，然后我们大吵一架，然后我就愤然离去。

于是我开心地接了杀他的任务。

总之这不公平！他应该向我道歉并给我赔十根草莓冰淇淋！然而他不仅不做这些，而且还责骂我...我哪受得了这么大的委屈！所以我就离开了！就是这样！

“给你们打九折。”我漫不经心的把玩着手中一枚回形针。

“哇！感激不尽！”那伙人欢呼雀跃。

——

寒冷的夜晚。

啊，真不错。迎着凛冽的寒风，我舔着一根草莓冰淇淋。怎么着，我就这么来，谁敢拦着我我就让谁下地狱，菲斯克今后也许就是个不错的例子。

肮脏的街道上，行人们纷纷向我投来异样的目光。我又不是肖战粉丝，用那种看神经病的眼神看我干什么？我很不满，弹出几张扑克牌弄瞎几个人的眼睛。于是他们头也不回的落荒而逃。

“哎，你！你在干什么？”一个红色身影跃入眼帘。妈的，怎么又是这个瞎子律师？我今晚还有更重要的任务，没空跟你斗！我决定绕开他。

没走几步，那个长角的混蛋又晃到我眼前。

“冬季时寒邪重，天气这么寒冷，应该吃些热乎的东西，既能驱寒，又能暖胃。寒冷的时节，吃冷饮对那些本来肠胃不好的人更是雪上加霜，会导致胃痛、没有食欲，反酸水，胀气等症状产生！！！”他开始滔滔不绝的说教。

“...我胃出问题了关你啥事？”我轻轻来了一句，瞬间将他怼在那里无话可说。

——

我大摇大摆走进菲斯克大厦，坐电梯坐到13层然后直闯菲斯克的办公室。

我敲门进来。菲斯克看见是我，微微皱眉。再看见我手中快要吃完的冰淇淋，怒目圆睁。

“你来干什么。” 他绷紧下巴，轮廓上每一根线条都透着冷漠的气息。

“唔……”我咽下一大口冰淇淋，故意舔掉嘴唇上剩余的奶油。“我最近有个新任务。”

“我以为你反悔了，想来道歉。”他眯起眼睛打量我。“看来你一点也没认识到自己的错误。”

“……”他又滔滔不绝的说了一堆，而我没有听。很奇怪，胃很不舒服——起初不明显，直到泛起绞窄样的疼痛……像有人把胃像拧毛巾一样拧紧……我差点呻吟出声。

该死，一定是那个瞎子律师诅咒我。看我不杀了他。我咬紧牙关，感受从胃部泛起一阵阵痛楚，疼痛燃烧身体每一处角落。我下意识捂住胃，瞪着眼睛怒视菲斯克。

“你怎么了？”他关切地问。

我很难受，身体微微颤抖，还必须装作没事。这真痛苦。我只想赶紧杀了他然后回家。

“你去死吧！”我怒吼一声，朝他扔出手中的薄饼脆筒。紧接着另一个撕裂式的疼痛击中我，让我手抖了一下。

我偏靶了。

我死死咬紧牙关，不让泪水落下来。冷汗浸湿额前的布料。真疼啊，我感觉我要死了。

“喂？王红庚医生？”恍惚间我听见他在给他的私人医生打电话。

——

医务室的天花板白的刺眼。

“喝下去，你会感觉好一些。”一个温柔的声音响起。

一个黑发女人，长的甜美可爱。我认识这个美人，她是黑道女科学家，王红庚。

“...考虑是生冷的食物对胃引起的刺激，可以引起胃的充血、水肿，严重的可以导致糜烂，从而出现肚子疼痛不适。出现这种情况可以喝一些姜糖水，以达到温中散寒、止痛的作用。”她递给我一个碗。“使用腹部热敷的方法进行改善，可以用热水袋对腹部进行热敷，能够有效缓解腹部疼痛的症状。我这就去找一个。”

“……”我咽下姜糖水，感觉好一些。“...谢谢你。”

“你看看你。”菲斯克拍了一下我的肩膀。“可不可笑。30多岁的人了，还干这么幼稚的事。”

“...对不起。”我恨不得找条地缝钻进去。“原谅我...”

这时王红庚医生拿来一个热水袋敷在我的脐周。“热敷大概30分钟就差不多了。”她微微一笑，推门离开。

“...你是不是想杀我。”一阵沉默后，菲斯克才缓缓开口。

“是。...有一群不要命的神经病雇我杀你。”我感受着温暖，绝望的闭上眼睛。

“...据说你还给他们付给你的钱打了九折？”菲斯克的表情精彩无比。“你做这一切就只为了那个冰淇淋？”

“对不起，饶命。”我投降。“我发誓我再也不在冬天吃这么多冷饮了。”

“行。态度够诚恳。”他盯着我。“现在想回来吗？”

“嗯。”我感觉舒服多了，也松了一口气。“我想回来。”

_END.


End file.
